StarCraft Division
StarCraft Division is the flagship of eXe, tracing it's beginnings back to even before eXe was founded. The Division is broken down into 2 regions because the way the game is set up North American players are unable to play with European players. Despite this, it is still a tight-knit community with everyone interacting on the forums and using TeamSpeak. Starcraft Division is currently ran by Kermit with his Division Officer's Virrox, Apoth, Firnafth, and Hydro. Teams Tournaments EU: category=tournaments category=StarCraft category=EU namespace=main ordermethod=title NA: category=tournaments category=StarCraft category=NA namespace=main ordermethod=title History of the Starcraft Division The roots of the Starcraft Division in eXe go back to the founding of eXe and the creation of the division in TG. The Starcraft division started off with 10 members who had a passion for the original Starcraft and who just wanted to have fun playing the game they loved. They were never expecting the division to grow past a few dozen members but the division grew way beyond what any of the CoC expected in TG, and the division ended up becoming a major franchise for them. It threatened to overtake CoD Division which had three platforms in membership while StarCraft was only available on PC. Epic Era In CoD Dvision under Yutari in Shiloh, Epic was a squad member alongside beretta and veritas. It was here that the plan to create the Starcraft Division began. With the help of DBL, the division was created and Epic was made the Division Leader having previous experience running a division in the past. Beretta was made BGC, Veritas SL of Probes, and Yutari SA. Once the recruitment opened it didn't take long for the division to take off. It was here that many current leaders got their start including Vinge, Naustix, Apoth, and Misk among others. Under epic the division spiked in members with many new squads being created daily until the division almost swelled past 150 members combined both EU and NA. Squad sizes were increased to 8 finally and then growth continued. Two IS squads were needed to keep up with the demand. Not long after however Epic's real life conflicted with his gamming life and we forced to step down leaving his BGC to take over where he left off. Beretta then took over as the DO of SC Division. Beretta Era This era was short lived as Beretta being a real life friend of Epic and having similar problems did not last long as the DO. Under Beretta, Celchu was promoted to CO of 1st Battalion but it wouldn't be long before he became the new DO. Sure enough three weeks later the Beretta era ended as he went on leave and Celchu was appointed the BGC position as a trial and then became full DO three weeks later. Celchu Era Under Celchu the division really took off, and it was at this time the squads were restructed. The way new recruits were put into squads changed, the squad sizes were increased, the recruiting process, and attendance was all changed during this time. It was also during this time that current leaders Vinge and Yutari got their starts as leaders of a division though Vinge had be serving as the EU CO way before Yutari became CO of 1st battalion. Vinge was promoted to BGC and Viran became CO of 2nd Battalion. In this era not only could IS squads keep up with the amount of members coming in, the HTIA could not process members fast enough in the day receiving help from Celchu and even other HTIA's in other divisions. It was mad chaos during this time for recruits as a recruitment drive was instituded. Due to Pingy's massive recruitment campaign the division swelled to just under 350 members, which was only 30 or so members lower than the leading division in TG CoD. However, becoming bigger means having more eyes on the division and it was around this time that the leader of TG, Biggy, started to take notice of the division and in his mind the division did not fit what TG was about. Biggy told the division it cannot focus on 1v1's as Starcraft is required to do to be competitive and that the division should focus more on 3v3 and 4v4 types of games. This was met with heavy opposition by not only the members of the division but every CoC member including the CO's, BGC, and DO. Even the Corps Commander DBL was having to raise an eyebrow. It was becoming apparent that Biggy was not going to let up on this so talks began to reason with him that SC was not a FPS game and that it should not be treated as such. That fell on deaf ears and the misery continued. Everything came to a slow grinding hault during this time as the leaders debated whether their future in TG was even going to be possible. Thus the decision was made to seperate from the clan and become independent. So lead by Vinge and the respective CoC members, on May 7th, 2011 the decision was made to leave TG and become a new clan. With this 95% of the division seperated along with WoW and parts of LoL leaving a shadow behind of what was once TG's second biggest division. The division was reorganized in eXe quickly keeping many of the squads from TG and selecting a new Division Officer which was now a Division Leader. Misk was chosen to succeed Celchu since he decided to stay behind and since the former CoC took higher positions in eXe to help run it. Thus ended the Celchu Era and a new chapter in the division began. Misk Era The Misk era started shortly after eXe was created (May '11) and lasted around 7 months. (January '12). During this time the Starcraft division continued to grow at a steady rate and members kept coming in swelling the once 200 member division well over 400 members. (This needs to be expanded on) Kermit Era Kermit was promoted after Misk stepped down due to real life reasons and that he wanted to progress with his competitive Starcraft career. Kermit was chosen to replace him ending the longest reign of a DL in eXe. Kermit still hold his current position and continues to provide support to grow the divisions, as do all the members in the current SC division. With such a big focus on Starcraft, the division is most certainly in the spotlight as eXe's premier divison. Former Leaders of the Starcraft Division Epic - Division Officer (Equal to present day Division Leader) Celchu - Division Officer (Equal to present day Division Leader) Beretta - Brigade Commander and Division Officer (Equal to present day Division Leader) Vinge - Brigade Commander (Equal to present day Division Leader but second in command) TGxVeritas - Commanding Officer (Equal to present day Division Officer) Senor_Psycho - Commanding Officer (Equal to present day Division Officer) Yutari - Commanding Officer (Equal to present day Division Officer) Rander - Executive Officer (Equal to present day Division Officer but second in command) Viran - Commanding Officer (Equal to present day Division Officer) Zemik - Executive Officer (Equal to present day Division Officer but second in command) Misk - Division Leader JAGx - Division Officer Standard Operating Procedures (Not all procedures are listed here, as some are not within full view of all members. I hope to change this so keep an eye out for updates - Pingy) 25 June 2012 - Big Changes to SC EU: Changes team structure, adds Team Staff (TS) tournament, and gives Division Managers (DM) new guidelines. StarCraft Players EU:: category=StarCraft category=Players category=EU namespace=main ordermethod=title NA:: category=StarCraft category=Players category=NA namespace=main ordermethod=title Category:Divisions